1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interchangeable tools and more particularly pertains to a new quick disconnect tool apparatus for permitting a user to utilize a single pole member in conjunction with a variety of yard tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of interchangeable tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,161 describes a device for quick release lock mechanisms. Another type of interchangeable tools is U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,788 having a threaded system allowing the user to attach various tools to a handle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has the capability of adapting to various tool utilizing a quick release mechanism.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by having a first portion of a quick release coupling system on the end of the pole and a mating second portion of the quick release coupling system on the tools.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new quick disconnect tool apparatus that allows diversity in the number and types of tools the user desires to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new quick disconnect tool apparatus that prevents the tool from rotating with regards to the pole once coupled, thereby completely securing the tool to the pole.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an elongate pole member having a uniquely shaped aperture. Inside the aperture are bearing members surrounded by a sliding sleeve member designed to position the bearing members inwardly and outwardly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the pole. Tool members having a tool coupler with a groove are insertable into the aperture and are releasably secured when the bearing members engage the groove.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter f the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.